Quiero que todos los días de mi vida sean Navidad
by LadyDougron
Summary: Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. Es un fic para un concurso de navidad. Entren léanlo y dejen sus reviews con su opinión gracias. Es un Faberry algo especial.
1. Chapter 1

_**N.A. ¡HOLA!**_

_**Este One-Shoot es para un concurso navideño propuesto por foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction / **__**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.**_

_**Adjunto url por si tienen alguna duda:**_

_** topic/161189/124135187/1/Reto-Concurso-Navidad**_

_**ADVERTENCIA**__**: Es un genderswap o como se llame esos nombres que le ponéis a las cosas jajaja… si lo se soy torpe pero todavía trato de descubrir que es eso de lemon o algo así asique si hay algún voluntario me lo quiere explicar o hacerme una lista con su correspondiente explicación de cada nombre de esos… lo agradecería. EN FIN QUE RACHEL BERRY ES RAY BERRY.**_

_**Es un fic navideño por que el tema está impuesto por el concurso/reto.**_

_**Espero que os guste a mí la verdad que me ha gustado y he tratado de hacerle algo personal de ahí el drama ;) jijiji pero tiene un bonito final.**_

_**Y NO MUCHO MÁS.. BUENO SI FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS. Sé que es un poco pronto pero bueno yo como el Corte Inglés. ;)**_

_**Si os gusta recordad que un REVIEW es más que bienvenido.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: los personajes no me pertenec… bla, bla, bla…**_

_**P.D. PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.**_

_**¡AAHH!**_

_**Por último y no menos importante una de las condiciones de esté concurso es que vaya dedicado a alguien… había pensado en dedicarlo en un chico bastante especial para mí que ha estado en mis peores y mis mejores momentos, pero sé que no lo va a leer.**_

_**Por lo que he decidido dedicárselo a todas las que me aguantan leyendo y contestando en todas mis historias podrías nombrarlas pero bueno no quiero meter la pata y dejarme a nadie por eso lo pongo en plural ;)**_

_**OBSERVACIONES: **__**Antes de que me preguntéis os pongo las edades de los personajes:**_

_**Hiram: 56 años**_

_**Leroy y Judy: 55 años**_

_**Ray: 38 años**_

_**Quinn y Santana: 36 años**_

_**Britt, Kurt y Blaine: 34 años**_

_**Mark: 8 años**_

_**Melanie y Stephanie: 7 años**_

_**Beth: 5 años**_

_**Stuart: 4años**_

**QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS DÍAS DE MI VIDA SEAN NAVIDAD**

-**Ray levántate es navidad y pronto llegarán todos**- estiraba Santana del pie de su hermano mayor tratando de sacarlo fuera de la cama.

-**¡BERRY!**- le grito enfadada cansada de que no le escuchara.

-**¡Ya! tranquila hermanita ¡ya me levanto!**- decía estirándose en la cama –**no hace falta que grites me duele la cabeza**- decía incorporándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Se sentó junto a su hermano-**Si no te hubieras tirado toda la noche y parte del día con Puck de bar en bar gastando todo el alcohol de Lima…**- le interrumpió su hermano.

-**¡Ya, ya! Ya lo pillo**- decía rascándose la cabeza mirándola.

-**¡RAY!**- gritaba Brittany saltando sobre su cuñado.

-**Pero si aquí está mi cuñada favorita**- dijo el chico con una sonrisa abrazándola.

-**Que sexy estás con esos boxers a Quinnie le hubieras encantado**- dijo inocentemente Britt con una sonrisa triste recordando a su hermana.

El chico hizo una mueca de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para Santana.

-**Anda deja de abrazar a mi mujer y vístete antes de que lleguen todos**- decía Santana levantándose y entrelazando sus manos con Britt.

-**Sigo sin entender porque celebramos la navidad si somos judíos**- bufó lanzándose sobre la cama de nuevo mirando al techo.

-**Porque nos convertimos el día que nos casamos con nuestras adorables parejas**- dijo Blaine asomándose por la puerta -**Daos prisa que ya han llegado Judy y Kurt**- dijo volviendo a marcharse seguido de Britt.

La habitación se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras Ray se perdía en sus pensamientos no era consciente de que su hermana se había quedado observándolo triste.

-**Ray**- dijo suavemente la chica llamando la atención de su hermano -**¿estás bien?**- dijo con cuidado.

El chico suspiro quedándose en silenció en la misma posición –**Las he buscado por todos lados…**- decía el chico tapándose la cara con las manos –**me he vuelto como loco y no he conseguido dar con ellas, lo más cerca que estuve fue cuando descubrí que Russel se las había llevado a San Francisco y pudo estar aquella noche con Quinn… pero cuando estaba a punto de recuperarlas él se las volvió a llevar…**- trataba de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, de la tristeza e impotencia que sufría.

-¿**Cuánto hace que no las ves?**- dijo tumbándose al lado de su hermano y abrazándolo.

-**La última vez que pude ver a Quinn fue hace casi cinco meses, pero a Beth no la veo desde el día de su nacimiento, mi pequeña está creciendo sin su padre**- las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin ningún control –**Recuerdo cuando la cogí era tan pequeñita tenía miedo de hacerle daño pero Quinn me la entrego y vi cómo me miraba con los mismos ojos de su madre y esa sonrisa que ambas tienen que me enamora**- sonreía el chico recordando a su pequeña –**supe que haría cualquier cosa porque siempre tuviera ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa en su boca**-

Santana con una sonrisa emocionada por su hermano le abrazó más fuerte y le beso el pecho que era donde más a mano le venía –**ya verás cómo pronto estaréis juntos y tendrás junto a ti esas dos cabecitas rubias y todo lo demás será un recuerdo muy lejano**- trataba de animar a su hermano.

-**Eso espero… parece mentira lo que has creído enana**- ese momento volvió a entrar Britt de la mano de su hijo.

-¡**Tío Ray!**- decía el pequeño que era una copia autentica de Santana.

-**Campeón**- decía Ray limpiándose las lágrimas y levantándose para coger en brazos a su sobrino.

-**¿Está bien?**- dijo triste Britt al ver que Ray lloraba y la latina tenía alguna que otras lágrimas.

-**Solo está triste por pasar otra navidad lejos de Quinn y Beth**- dijo abrazando a su esposa dándole un beso casto en los labios.

-**Yo también le echo de menos**- dijo Britt triste escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su esposa, llamando la atención de Ray y de su hijo.

-**Es la quinta navidad que paso sin mi hermana y mi sobrina, siempre la hemos pasado juntas y ahora por mi culpa ya no está**- lloraba desconsoladamente llevaba el día entero tratando de ser fuerte pero la presión le pudo.

-**Shhh, cariño no es tu culpa**- decía Santana abrazándola con fuerza.

En ese momento apareció Judy de la mano con su otro nieto esté una autentica copia de Britt, tras oír los llantos de su hija.

-**Brittany…**- no llego a decir mucho porque en seguida sintió como su hija pequeña se lanzaba a su madre desconsolada.

-**Mami es mi culpa que Quinnie no esté aquí…**- decía Britt con la voz entrecortada por culpa del llanto.

-**No cariño tú no tienes la culpa de nada, si hay alguien a quién echarle la culpa es al desgraciado de tu padre**- decía Judy agriamente recordando a su ex-marido, mientras abrazaba con fuerza tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.

Sus dos hijos uno de ocho años y otro de cuatro al ver a su mamá Britt llorar tan desconsoladamente comenzaron a llorar asustados.

-**Hey colega no llores**- trataba Ray de animar a su sobrino mayor que empezaba a sollozar derramando alguna que otra lagrima.

-**Mami tiste**- decía el pequeño lanzándose sobre los brazos de su madre Santana.

-**Ya mi vida, mami está bien**- trataba de consolar a su pequeño que este lloraba con mucha potencia.

**-¿Santa no ha taido regalo a mami?**- decía el más pequeño sin parar de llorar –**Mami yo dejo jugar con mis uguetes**- miraba a su mami Britt esperanzado para que dejara de llorar.

Sacando una sonrisa a todos. Britt más calmada sin dejar de abrazar a su madre le dio una sonrisa y un guiño a su pequeño que se calmaba en brazos de Santana.

**-¿Mami eta ya ben?**- decía el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a su hermano que le asentía en brazos de su tío.

-**Estoy muy orgullosa de ti pequeño**- besaba la latina la cabecita de su hijo rubio.

Todos ya más calmados bajaron para preparar la cena de navidad.

Leroy y Judy preparaban la cena con la ayuda de Kurt y Britt, mientras que Blaine y Santana junto con los cuatro pequeños de la casa los dos hijos de las Brittana Mark y Stuart y las dos gemelas de los Klaine Melanie y Stephanie jugaban con los nuevos juguetes que Papa Noel les había traído.

Y por último Ray y su padre Hiram conversaban en el porche.

-**Deberías dejar de fumar, los puros serán tu perdición**- decía Ray sentado en una silla con una copa de Whisky observando la tos ronca que tenía su padre sin dejar de fumar su puro.

-**Como diría mi padre ya soy perro viejo para cambiar de costumbres**- reía el hombre llevándose el puro a la boca.

-**Odio cuando te pones así de filosófico da la sensación de que al día siguiente no amanecerás con vida**- refunfuñaba Ray.

-**A mi edad nunca se sabe**- tosía el hombre de nuevo.

-**Papá tienes 56 años todavía eres joven para estar pensando en esas cosas**- negaba llevándose el vaso a la boca.

**-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti- **dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a su hijo –**Y debes estar muy orgulloso contigo mismo con todo lo que has luchado por tu familia**- decía poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-**Ya papá pero no ha sido suficiente si fuera así hoy las tendría conmigo celebrando la navidad**- decía triste –**Porque es así lo que me habéis enseñado estás fiestas son para estar felices con la familia **- decía el castaño apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza baja.

-**Hay que creer en el milagro de la navidad**- vio que alguien bajaba de un coche haciendo sonreír al hombre –**además todavía no has abierto tu último regalo de navidad**- Ray le miró con el ceño fruncido y el hombre le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que mirará a la entrada de la casa.

El castaño al ver quien había en la puerta de su casa se tuvo que frotar los ojos varias veces para demostrarse que era verdad lo que estaba viendo, despacito se fue levantando y salió del porche y sin apartar la vista de la persona que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de su cara –**Pe… pero cómo es posible**- rio el chico sorprendido levantando la mano para acariciar la mejilla fría de la persona que tenía delante.

-**La magia de la navidad**- rio pasando despacio sus brazos para abrazarlo y sentirlo ya que ella también necesitaba demostrar que era real que por fin estaba con él.

El hombre la estrecho entre sus brazos con delicadeza como si fuera a romperse y a la vez con tanta fuerza hasta el punto de impregnar su olor en ella para que quedara claro que era suya y de nadie más, agacho la cabeza y la descubrió mirándole con esos ojos que desde el primer día le habían enamorado descubriendo que ese brillo que era la luz de sus días aún no se había apagado, lentamente se acercó a aquellos labios carnosos y rojos que tanto había añorado y los beso con desesperación y deseo.

Fue un beso que no duro mucho pero fue necesitado haciendo más real aquella imagen, con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer se separó de él, entrelazando los dedos con una mano para evitar separarse por completo había pasado bastante tiempo y necesitaban tocarse y sentirse cerca el uno del otro.

-**Ay alguien más que quiere conocerte**- le susurró la rubia girándose hacía el coche donde salía del asiento del conductor Sam Evans un amigo de confianza para Ray que con un asentimiento en la cabeza de parte del castaño abrió la puerta trasera, ayudando a una pequeña rubia a salir del coche.

La pequeña rubia corrió a esconderse detrás de su madre, Ray nervioso y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le saltaran se agacho clavando las rodillas en la nieve para quedarse a la altura de su pequeña.

Al observarla con devoción vio que tenía la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos de su madre, haciendo que se enamorara de por completo de esa pequeña, la pequeña con ayuda de su madre se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a su padre, pudiendo a si observar que las secciones de su cara eran muy parecidas a las suyas.

La pequeña miraba con disimulo a su padre mientras jugaba con sus manitas, el hombre nervioso la miraba con una enorme sonrisa emocionado al oír como Quinn animaba a su hija a que le abrazara Ray levanto el cuello para mirarla, mostrando una pequeña mancha de nacimiento que tenía en el lateral derecho del cuello.

Al verlo la pequeña se emocionó –**Mami mia como io**- decía la pequeña señalando la mancha de Ray.

La rubia asintió emocionada y el hombre al ver que la pequeña le enseñaba su mancha el hombre alzo la mano acariciando donde la niña le mostraba susurrando un _feliz cumpleaños_ a su hija, haciendo que la pequeña no sin antes decirle un _gracias_ y darle un beso vergonzosa se lanzara sobre su madre abrazando sus piernas para esconder su carita en ellas con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que algo que el abrigo tapaba se descubriera.

Al alzar la vista y verlo el hombre se levantó sorprendido mirando a su mujer –**estás embarazada**- apenas fue un susurro.

La rubia sonrió llevando sus manos a su vientre –**Si, es un niño**- dijo emocionada.

-**De cuanto estás**- dijo el hombre sin quitar su seriedad

–D**e cinco meses**- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa al ver que Beth ponía sus manitas en su barriga también.

-¿**Entonces es mío?**- sonrió levemente no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-**Por supuesto de quien si no**- sonrió al ver la cara de tonto que ponía -**¿Está bien?**- dijo con cautela al ver que se había quedado parado.

-**Estas de broma es el mejor regalo que podía recibir por Navidad**- decía emocionado agachándose de nuevo para besar la barriga donde se encontraba su hijo.

-**Mami ¿Papi quere al chache?**- pregunto la pequeña tratando de susurrar pero todos lo oyeron.

Quinn no pudo evitar reír al ver como su marido ahora estrujaba a su hija entre sus brazos sin dejar de abrazarla a ella intercalando besos entre su tripa y su hija.

-**Ey me tengo que poner celosa de que le des tantos besos a tus hijos y ninguno a mi**- fingía enfado la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Cuidado con lo que pides cariño**- dijo el hombre levantándose cogiendo en brazos a su hija que esta le abrazaba fuerte del cuello y besando a su mujer con deseo y de forma autoritaria –**jamás olvides que eres mía, mi amor, jamás me cansaría de darte mimos**- dijo besándole de nuevo con pasión y con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Ya está bien par de tortolitos que hay menores delante**- rio Santana acercándose a abrazada a Quinn –**Ni se te ocurra volver a desaparecer amiga**- decía emocionada la chica tratando que no se le notaran las lágrimas.

-**Jamás**- dijo emocionada separándose para recibir el abrazo de sus suegros y de los Klaine.

-**¡Tía Q!**- dijeron las dos gemelas y Mark, el mayor de las Brittana lanzándose sobre su tía.

-**Con cuidado chicos que la tía está embarazada**- sonreía orgulloso Ray mientras entregaba a Beth a su hermana, para poder ir a saludar a Sam que observaba todo desde lejos.

-**Muchísimas gracias amigo**- dijo abrazándole fuerte.

-**No me des las gracias, sabes que estaba en deuda contigo por todo lo que hiciste por mi familia**- dijo el chico honestamente.

-**Sabes que lo volvería a hacer, vamos que esta noche es una noche para celebrar con la familia**- decía invitándolo para que fuera con su familia mirando al cielo observando como empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve como buena viñeta navideña.

-**¿Y este pequeño de aquí?**- sonrió Quinn separándose del abrazo de su madre al ver al pequeño de las Brittana que no conocía a su tía y se encontraba escondido detrás de las piernas de Santana.

-**Hoda soi Mark**- decía el pequeño jugando con sus manitas siendo empujado por su madre para que se acercara a Quinn que está con cuidado se había agachado a la altura del pequeño.

-**Un placer Mark yo soy Quinn**- decía la rubia con una sonrisa al ver que el pequeño le extendía la mano y se la estrechaba.

-**Se quie erec tio Ray, Stuart y das gemedas haban muto de ti**- decía el pequeño sacando una sonrisa a todos que estaban atentos de la conversación –** ¿Quiede sed mi tita tamben?**- le pedía el pequeño haciendo que Quinn sonreirá con fuerza.

-**Por supuesto que si cariño**- decía abriendo los brazos –**Me das un abrazo**- y no espero mucho tiempo para que el pequeño se lanzara sobre ella.

-**¿Pudo damate tia Q tamben?**- le preguntaba bajito el pequeño a lo que la rubia le dio una respuesta afirmativa haciendo que el pequeño también se sintiera especial como su hermano mayor y sus primas.

-**Tía Q**- grito el pequeño haciendo que los tres sobrinos fueran también a abrazarla junto con Beth haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo sobre la nieve.

Ray al ver que su embarazada mujer se había caído salió en su rescate al igual que el resto de mayores.

-**Chicos os he dicho que tuvieras cuidado con la tía, que está embarazada**- dijo Ray mientras quitaba de encima a los pequeños preocupado.

-**¿Estás bien?**- pregunto Kurt ayudando a levantarla junto con Blaine.

-**Si no os preocupéis**- reía la rubia tranquilizando a todos.

-**Mira al final eso de tener una mujer culona te va a servir de algo hermanito**- reía Santana con su humor ácido.

-**Se puede saber qué hacía tu mirando el culo de mi mujer**- dijo el castaño mirándola con el ceño fruncido dejando sin palabras a la morena.

-**Y tú no vas a venir a saludarme**- dijo Quinn llamando la atención de Brittany que seguía parada en el porche derramando lágrimas.

-**lo siento mucho hermanita**- dijo Brittany corriendo para abrazar a su hermana.

-**No tienes nada que sentir de acuerdo, lo que hice lo volvería hacer y deja ya de pedir perdón y llorar que te hace parecer muy fea y sé que adoras la navidad asique quiero una enorme sonrisa y que seas feliz**- le sonrió limpiándole las lágrimas y besándole la cabeza.

-**Bueno quien quiere probar nuestra deliciosa cena**- dijeron Leroy y Judy a la vez.

Todos fueron entrando tratando de no caer con la resbaladiza nieve que caía con más fuerza.

Ray se pegó a Quinn con miedo que resbalara y una vez dentro se quitaron los abrigos y disfrutaron de la cena de navidad en familia entre risas, anécdotas y algún que otro beso.

Cuando llego el postre Ray se levantó de la mesa e hizo sonar la copa de Champagne que tenía con la cucharita del postre, llamando la atención de todos

-**Sé que todos los años el brindis lo ha hecho mi padre, pero este año le he pedido permiso para hacerlo yo **– su padre levanto la copa en señal de aprobación, mientras el chico carraspeaba –**Como ya sabéis al principio los Berrys fuimos judíos aunque bueno mi padre Leroy antes era cristiano pero ese es otro cuento**- rio haciendo reír a los allí presentes.

–**Venimos celebrando la navidad desde que cuatro maravillosas personas aparecieron en nuestra vida**- sonrió al ver como Blaine miraba a Kurt, Santana a Britt, los Berry sonreían a Judy mirando también a sus hijos y sus parejas y por último él miraba a Quinn.

–**Siempre considere que era una celebración preciosa ya que era uno de los mejores momentos para estar con la familia, los amigos- **les miró con una sonrisa y suspiró para tranquilizarse por lo que venía ahora

**-Una de mis navidades favoritas fue hace cinco años cuando conocí por primera vez a mi pequeña princesa**- sonrió emocionado acariciando la cabeza de su hija –**pero por desgracias también la más triste porque al día siguiente ya no tenía a dos de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida**- dijo triste recordando aquel horrible día aceptando la mano que su mujer le ofrecía para calmarle –**esto hice que odiará más que nunca las festividades navideñas ya que cada navidad que pasaba lejos de ellas, era un año menos en sus vidas- **miraba a sus dos rubias tristes, mientras los allí presentes derramaban alguna que otra lagrima.

**-Pero alguien muy sabia me dijo una vez que si crees en con mucha fuerza en Papá Noel **– sonrió guiñándole el ojo a Brittany –**y eres un niño bueno**- dijo refiriéndose a los pequeños haciendo reír a los adultos –**y le pides un deseo él te lo hará realidad, y aunque ha tardado un poco… parece que ha sabido encontrar el camino cinco años después, haciendo que quiera que todos los días de mi vida sea navidad para poder celebrarla junto a mi familia**- dijo señalando con la copa levantada: a sus padres, hermanos, suegra, cuñados y sobrinos – **a mis amigos**- señalo esta vez a Sam –**y con los amores de mi vida**- sonrió señalando a su hija y a su mujer –**y también con el pequeñín de la familia**- señalo el vientre abultado de su mujer, haciendo reír a todos mientras brindaban sus copas -**Feliz Navidad**- dijo por último, mientras todos repetían lo mismo y se besaban y abrazaban.

-**Mejor ya me bebo yo la tuya cariño**- rio Ray bebiéndose la copa con la que había brindado su mujer ya que no quería brindar con agua.

-**¿Satanás estás llorando?**- sonreía Kurt refiriéndose a Santana.

-**No mientas porcelana solo se me ha metido algo en el ojo**- decía limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

-**Claro por los dos ojos**- pico su hermano Blaine recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de Santana.

-**Cariño no pasa nada por emocionarse**- dijo Leroy acariciando la espalda de su hija.

-**Es cierto mira mi pequeña**- dijo Judy con una sonrisa mientras Britt se limpiaba las lágrimas sin ningún disimulo.

-**QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS DÍAS DE MI VIDA SEAN NAVIDAD**- alzó Brittany la copa entusiasmada haciendo que todos incluso los pequeños la imitaran voceando lo mismo.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas, después de acabar la cena todos disfrutaron de la noche cantando villancicos y jugando con los pequeños y sus nuevos regalos.

Más tarde mientras los Berry y Judy se quedaban cuidando de los pequeños, los jóvenes salían.

Ya todos estaban en sus coches correspondientes para ir a la discoteca de Puck que había hecho una fiesta privada para los amigos.

Ray salía por la puerta con el abrigo de Quinn en mano, que esta se encontraba en el porche mirando nevar tapada con una manta.

-**¿Estás bien?**- dijo abrazándola por detrás, mientras acariciaba su vientre donde se encontraba su bebé.

La rubia le miro y sonrió asintiendo apoyándose sobre su espalda cálida.

-**¿En qué piensas?**-

-**En nada**- vio como Ray fruncía el ceño –**En serio simplemente me estaba dedicando a observar como nevaba, inténtalo produce mucha paz**- sonrió

Se quedaron ambos en silenció Quinn admirando nevar y Ray admirando a Quinn.

-**Tienes frio**- dijo al notar el escalofrío de su mujer mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos para darle calor y le ponía encima el abrigo, cosa que la rubia agradeció.

-**Te amo**- dijo Ray besando a Quinn.

-**Te amo **– sonrió al separarse.

Después de una sesión de besos Ray bajo las escaleras de un salto del porche para tender la mano a su esposa una vez ya fuera de la parcela de la casa decidieron ir andando ya que Quinn adoraba la nieve.

Aunque Ray no estaba muy convencido la agarro de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo de forma protectora y comenzaron a andar.

-**Asique Rachel**- dijo Quinn mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa tras un silencio cómodo.

-**¡OH NO!, mi padre te lo ha contado**- dijo frenándose y llevándose la mano que le quedaba libre a la cara haciendo reír más a Quinn.

Se acercó a ella para susurrarle aunque más bien era una excusa para poder disfrutar del olor de su esposa que tanto adoraba –**Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi él estúpido del ginecólogo le dijo que iba a ser una niña entonces mis padres decidieron llamarme Rachel Barbra Berry, me pintaron toda la habitación rosa con princesas y estrellitas, me compraron ropita de niña y claro cuando mi madre me dio a Luz y vieron que su preciosa niña era un machote**- reía haciendo un gesto obsceno indicando la longitud de su pene al cual Quinn para picarle juntaba los dedos para indicar lo diminuta que habría sido –**Pues nada todos se quedaron sorprendidos y como mamá enfermo mis padres no pudieron estar en casa cambiando las cosas por lo que mis primeras fotos de enano y la primera semana de vida las recuerdo con vestiditos rosas y una habitación rosa con muchas princesas**- hizo una mueca divertida haciendo reír a Quinn a carcajadas.

-**Sin duda la mejor navidad de todos, mi amor**- reía a carcajadas Quinn besando los labios de Ray. Sin dejar de besarla Ray atrajo más a su mujer embarazada hacia él sin hacerle daño en el vientre.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la preciosa viñeta navideña que estaban formando ambos enamorados besándose bajo el muérdago que colgaba de un árbol, mientras la nieve caía tiñendo de blanco el paisaje.


	2. Chapter 2

SE QUE ES CORTITO PERO SOLO ES PARA DECIROS QUE VOY A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA Y QUE HE HECHO ALGUNOS CAMBIOS CON RESPECTO ALGUNOS ERRORES DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, LAS EDADES Y LO DE LOS MESES DE EMBARAZO DE QUINN SON CINCO, ES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA. LO SIENTO Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA QUE PROMETO QUE SERÁ MAS LARGA.

* * *

><p>Cinco meses antes de navidad.<p>

- **Donde está** – llegaba corriendo Ray, desde que Sam le había llamado diciéndole que había visto a Quinn, no dudo en tomar el avión dirección NY.

**- Ray espera** – le paro al ver que iba decidido a por ella.

**- Que ocurre, no me pidas que espere son cinco años sin tenerlas a mi lado, me he vuelto loco buscándolas desde que Russell las alejo de mí, la he perseguido por todo el mundo, desde Europa, incluso he estado en Asia, mi hija no me conocerá cuando me vea y a mi mujer la última vez que la vi fue en Tokio y de eso ya hace 7 meses -** decía desesperado.

**- Es que tu hija no te va a conocer, ella está sola alojada en una suite–** decía señalando hacia la puerta del The Ritz-Carlton y entregándole la tarjeta.

**- Cuando la tienes que llevarla con él** – Sam había conseguido trabajar como chofer para Russell, al parecer el chico se había ganada la confianza de él, por eso le puso al cargo de Quinn y de su hija, lo que jamás sospecharía era su amistad con Ray, ya que ambos pertenecían a mundos diferentes, Ray siempre fue un niño rico como Quinn, sin importarle la gente de baja o media clase, como lo era Sam.

-**Mañana temprano, tienes una noche chico aprovéchala- ** animaba a su amigo.

-**Gracias amigo te debo una- ** dijo el castaño abrazándolo.

No podía estar más nervioso, gracias a dios nadie le había conocido, llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir en las noticias o ser la portada de algún sitio, ni siquiera iba a los actos. En ese tiempo que se dedicó a buscar a su mujer y su hija, se había dejado el pelo largo y con las gafas, pocos lo conocerían sin su perfecto tupé engominado y su barba de tres días, por no hablar que nunca se deja bar con gafas de ver.

Entro directamente, y lo primero que percibió al entrar fue el increíble olor de su mujer, como la adoraba, y como lo echaba de menos.

Recorrió rápidamente con la mirada la suite y allí la encontró con una enorme sonrisa, no paso mucho tiempo cuando se estaba estrechando contra sus brazos.

- **Mi amor** – dijo con lágrimas la rubia besando sus labios

Después de una sesión de besos, se sentaron a conversar un poco pero ningún momento dejaron de tocarse, Quinn le estaba contando cosas de Beth y esté emocionado la escuchaba, cuando llamaron a la puerta, ambos sabían que era la cena pero por si acaso, Ray se fue a esconderse.

Una vez comenzaron a comer, Ray le obligo a que se sentara en sus piernas, ya que no quería separarse de ella ni un segundo **– cariño tienes que comer, cada vez que te veo estás más delgaducho** – decía triste la rubia, volviendo a besar sus labios – **te has dejado el pelo largo** – sonreirá mientras hundía sus dedos en él.

El asintió – **me gusta más corto, pero aun así estás muy guapo** – volvió a decir con una enorme sonrisa.

Este le devolvió la sonrisa, en ningún momento hablo solo se limitó a besarla y acariciarle y sobre todo a observarla, no quería olvidar hasta el último rincón de ella, ya que no sabría cuando volvería a verla.

**- Te amo –** susurro el chico mientras volvían a besarse.

**- Como están mamá y Brittany** – pregunto triste.

- **Britt se sigue culpando por tu marcha y tu madre trata de ser fuerte frente a tu hermana, pero le mata no tener a su hija y a su nieta –** decía triste el chico.

**- Britt es mi hermana, y volvería a hacer lo que hice porque fuera feliz** – decía la rubia segura.

- **lo se mi amor y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por eso** –

**- Britt no habría podido aguantar esto y estoy segura que habría sido muy cruel con ella, simplemente por el hecho de ser lesbiana –** decía triste la rubia.

**- te amo**- le dijo con una sonrisa el chico – **nunca me cansare de decirte que te amo** – decía mientras la besaba.

La cena la acabaron rápidamente. Y la sesión de besos que comenzó en el sofá acabo en la cama, donde estuvieron toda la noche hasta el amanecer haciéndose el amor y amándose como si fuese la última vez.


End file.
